1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains generally to television sets, and more particularly to mechanisms for collaborating between a wireless personal telephonic device and a television set.
2. Description of Related Art
Conflicts can arise in the utilization of different electronic devices within a given setting. These mechanisms for interacting with these diverse devices can at times conflict with one another, one such case being the utilization of a television set and a telephone. The inconvenience of a call being in progress (e.g., receiving a call, or making a call) while watching a video stream from a content source (e.g., broadcast or local source content origin) is not difficult to understand. Although the problem exists, it has perhaps not been recognized in view of the different objectives to which the television and phone contexts are directed. Current systems do not provide collaboration between the television set and a telephonic device which are capable of overcoming this conflict.
Accordingly, the present invention teaches a video device which collaborates with a telephonic device so as to increase user convenience. These needs and others are met within the present invention, which overcomes the control deficiencies of previously developed video device apparatus and methods while offering a number of additional benefits.